


夜幕‧獨佔

by Uekru



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Chaos and Order AU, Dawnbringer - Freeform, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22614487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uekru/pseuds/Uekru
Summary: 即使在秩序與混沌最終對決犽宿輸了迎來死亡。但在死亡虛無的禁錮也無法抹除對天使的佔有的愛意，就算被抽走所有的力量與記憶也要得到那離他遠去的光輝。警告 R-18
Relationships: Riven/Yasuo (League of Legends)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	夜幕‧獨佔

「誰知我知你，我知你之深。」

「吻如雪上霜。」

-  
  


「妳這什麼意思？」

高踞俯視盡是不滿望著眼前景象。刀刃劃入頸部溢出著鮮血流淌，在潔白無瑕的地面暈開綻放顯得格外艷紅。

「這不就是你所想要的？只不過成全你的意願罷了。」即使髮絲與衣盔都已沾染上別緻的艷麗，依舊神態自若完全對刺滲進頸脖之物置若罔聞。

曾經美麗的雙翼如今僅剩片翼的翅膀輕撫著刀身而染上奪目的嫣紅像是催促給予終結。

「我可清楚這點程度可不足以給天使造成重傷。」

握在手中的刀首次感到猶豫與顫抖著，只感到不可理喻的怒火挫燒著理智邊緣。

「連殺個天使都有這麼多疑問？」冷漠凝視著他的雙眸，放望眼中的怒火仍與昔往那般熟悉但也多一種陌生。

而那樣的熟悉也令她感到悲痛，其餘的陌生是帶著是報復或怨恨？早已無心力去分辨了，從混沌消失於世界那刻同樣奪去了她對於秩序亦為存在意義，那耀眼的信念此時已變為黯淡的輝芒。

從變為和諧之地再度感到熟知毀滅燃燒的怒意就明白他歸來了。而那感受逐漸變為殺意最終來到了她的面前，在那短暫的凝視中已明白他不是記憶中的樣子了。

喪盡混沌力量到無法殺死秩序的程度。現在的他可能只知道是秩序不過是該消滅的對象僅如此而已，或者那過去一切充其量都是可悲的片面相思？

如果真相如她所想像那般殘酷也沒關係了，反正已失去繼續存在於此的理由了，再多麼難受的打擊都無所謂了。

如果真的對秩序抹去了混沌-殺了他感到恨之入骨。那麼只要自己消亡能讓他感到快意那在最後的片刻迎來就足以了。在對方的怒火隨風而逝在最熟知人的制裁下正如她的所做所為吻合。

當襲向而來的刀刃沒有用任何力量去抵擋。本以為那瞬間就是解脫的到來，還在等什麼呢？

「那就使出全力來對付，就大可不必聽。」犽宿的聲音怒吼命令著，卻參雜其他情緒動蕩嘶啞著。

明明是應當所作之事，為何還是那麼難以承受？ 漫長的等待歲月實在是太久了，已經夠了。

分離所埋葬的是致使都無從說出的思念。

天使僅以閉上雙目作為回覆。用著片翼抵上他的雙手推動著使刀身更加切深血肉，邊緣鋒利切割羽毛也隨之飄散零落。

這樣的舉止答覆無疑讓最後的理智被燒灼殆盡。抵上的刀刃羽翼束縛用力扯開使之遠離，刀尖分離造成溢流傷口瞬間被唇吻舌尖舔舐。

原本冰冷的殺意變為曖昧的氣息抵著，讓原本以習於劇痛突然受到陌生的溫熱刺激感到無從適應。

而犽宿沒有就此作罷，用著利齒啃噬周圍傷痕造成敏感部分，用力吮吸著流出的殷紅。為此逼著她去使用力量去修復致命傷。

在天使還沒從親暱的越界之舉喘息中反應過來，就被對方拽著臉龐直視，眼神透著被其餘情緒所牽制。

原本以為用著武力就能讓天使再次燃起那耀眼的信念奮戰，讓他為此而戰讓天使屈服去審視他的內心。絕不是像現在已成空無一物的靈魂卻還倔強否認感受好以解脫內疚。

力量也好記憶也罷全都在那死亡虛無之中一切都被剝奪殆盡，就只剩耀眼光芒在心中揮之不去。那光芒是什麼也無從記起了，只知道那對他而言很重要就夠了，而那執著的光輝此時卻不在身旁感到不甘。

為何無法擁有那道光？

那股深層瘋狂執念讓他輪迴不知多少殺戮才終於找到那縈繞不去的光，但如今卻熄滅成無光的輝芒。

對這一切毫無依戀只想這樣一走了之，但拋下一切行為只煽動起心中更大的烈焰。

光是天使的鮮血還不足以取悅。完全得不到半點滿足、既不是所求答覆、一切都那麼不如所願倍感折磨。

「可不會如此輕易成全妳所願。」無處宣洩的怒火此時與有加無已的慾火共鳴疼痛燒灼著。

在她還未給予反駁，就先以吻與焰施予懲戒來吞噬燒灼她舌上的話語。舌尖舔舐對方的反抗，氣息在雙方口中溫熱蔓延，酒精芳醇濃厚肆虐與之傳遞留有的鮮血交融在口中緊纏連綿。

當漫長都無以喘息深吻，直至牽出獠火的銀絲在雙方延展斷裂。從天使渙散的目光毫無保留倒映著自身的慾望。

而現在是償還的索取的時刻，沒有藉口、沒有拒絕僅剩緘默允許她予以反抗。手指交扣壓制，彼此溫度與氣息升溫疊加。

只想佔據著那在心中蕩漾揮之不去又飄渺的光芒除此之外以別無他想。

而在那名為完美名義下面具隱藏所有的情緒也將全部自我層層築起，現在她只感到那種約束情感掩飾正在被對方牽扯動搖。

遮掩的防備如今只剩心中愧疚隔閡抵禦著，任由他佔有著所有。

圓潤上的粉嫩櫻蕾在指上輕佻著，從敏感端上不急不徐給予搓揉。搓弄有些綻放時換著舌尖輕拭著周圍的粉暈。隨後又是細啃著嬌柔的瓣上，舔弄給著花蔫染上鮮色的緋紅。

在吻別柔嫩細緻的花蕾時，不安分的向下紮根著慾望，在肋骨間輕劃往著更深層移動。過分的接觸惹得喘息有些響亮，臉龐的些微的紅暈更是讓他加劇著。

沿著肌膚優美的線條撫摸勻稱的雙腿直到伸入中心，雙指撐開被先前的愛撫而泌出的緊緻，挑逗著濕熱的淺層去給予天使刺激來加深，渴望鬆懈她的心防。

當包覆指尖深入輕觸的那分明的層次劃動、挑起著，感受天使的每道細膩存在。隨後蠻橫著奪取專屬於她所流淌的溫熱。

無以言喻的感受竄流全身，讓她想就此脫離這種枷鎖。但對方深層掌控又無法掙脫，只能放任慾望沾染靈魂任其沉淪。

在想遮住浮現躁動不安分赧紅的面目，只是連輕微舉動也變得難以忍受。立刻啃噬天使的纖細手腕上動脈刻出一道血痕標記著他的存在，奪走一切能夠婉拒他的時刻。此刻所能觸及的目光只能擁有他，絕不允許有任何迴避。

在加速找尋摩挲感受到逐漸收起的炙熱，但還不至於到滿足的頂點。立刻將佔為己有的部分抽取出來，只剩那對他有所慰留而流溢的寂寞溫熱。

在意識都被朦朧籠罩的時分，一個輕柔的吻上了天使眼眶沾上的淚花。但那倒映於眼簾所代表是極具佔有慾的凶戾目光。那徘徊於耳畔的低沉嗓音告誡著她，娓娓傾訴道盡：「妳只屬於我。」

原本無力抵抗的意識變為緊緊附所凌駕於之上。那瞬間如同溫熱的糖蜜相契交融緊纏，但炙熱慾望在渴求著肆意妄為。還沒有等到天使有任何適應片刻就開始榨取靈魂的最深處。

原本能以緘默所賦予的反抗，也變為凌亂的喘息回饋。那種想壓抑的呻吟只是讓深入的慾望更為貪求無饜的強烈索取。

強烈至無法跟上歡愉，而不斷洩泌的溫熱也像是無法遮掩需求恭迎著，只能選擇溫順迎接對方的粗暴行徑的慾望拓入。

但就算順從所他想要，仍刻意避開所有的敏感之處肆虐，暴力的觸及所能的一切但就是不願去成全她想要的。也是當作對天使無視他的感受加倍奉還的惡劣報復。

在天使深處抽蓄著快要迎來極限時，就立刻煞住恣情縱慾的放蕩，反而在最敏感的邊緣細細品味琢磨著那溫和地帶享受著她的情慾。

無以得到滿足的感受只能任由被蹂躪殆盡的柔軟壁層吃力的絞緊來達到所要的慾求。從天使無助的眼神中倍感歡愉卻又不捨糟蹋的想法開始相斥著。

有些按耐不住直接天使猛然拽到懷裡，讓她的目光直視著他眼中所真正渴求的一切。而那突如的舉動瞬間渴望的充盈感受填滿。

「不帶任何虛偽掩飾只要說出真誠感受，就滿足妳…天使。」就算慾望也同樣被天使情慾灼熱緊咬得難以忍受。但此時一切他都可以隱忍下去，只想聽到的是不帶任何防備她的心中答覆。

「我…啊哈 …」隨後又是一陣緩慢摩擦又帶來的刺激提升著欲罷不能，想要著更加深入去探索溢滿著。一切的構築的思緒都被攪和的凌亂不堪，只剩下一個念頭是清晰的。

炙熱抽離的感受完全無視著溫熱的挽留，只留下疼痛的張抿著離開的空虛。

「…倘若前面的話語屬實，你也理所當然只專屬於我？」在雙方都無以逃避的炙烈目光，相互交映顯出是那是對彼此的思念，以及對著深沉無以傾瀉的獨佔之愛。

片翼的翅膀緊緊擁住他，也給予了他處在虛無中都想得到的回覆。

「把你的一切都託付於我，犽宿。」天使給予始終都未曾給出那帶著專屬於她的一吻。

得到他所要的一切，恢復的理智喊著他該住手了。

可天使獻殷勤、甜膩的邀請著？他可控制不住，天使親自點起的慾火可要自己承擔。

「接下來不管哀求或眼淚可別妄想能停止，我的天使。」一開口打破久違的沉默就是低沉的警告，讓她所有神經都頓時畏縮一下。那在敏感邊緣挑起張吮著又無疑在期待著。

直情逕行一把將天使抱起，讓對方自行抓緊去攀附所要的需求。壓抑的慾望早已難耐著滿足著對方的需求，大幅動作讓不斷溢出的甜蜜響徹都得以讓雙方入耳。

深深充盈刺激收緊敏感，清楚感受緊繃著包覆但放縱的慾望還是絲毫沒有意願配合韻律，只是自顧自的更加想去榨取天使的所有。全身失力只能掙扎依靠在對方肩上。

加速深頂緊吮吻著歡愉，觸電般的快感陣陣襲來抽蓄顫抖。只能軟綿無力去抓緊要迎來的感受。

一把被鬆開拉到面前，吻上天使口中的所有，舌上支配著洩漏的甜美聲線。用著炙烈交織淌溢向他屈服的思念，但即使是溫熱澆淋的愛意還不夠撫去烈火焚噬疼痛的慾望。

「…還不夠。」

使勁扣緊懷中天使相擁，剛經歷的激烈快感還未平息就又迎接更大的奪取，天使淌出又敏感不已深處再次浸滿。

舔舐因要求而緋紅細嫩的頸部肌膚又被用力啃出滲露淡淡血跡，敏感混淆少許痛感弄得嬌喘帶著呻吟聲開始無法遮口。清風沾上腥血又帶來的苦澀酒味氣息，讓想法被索取的所剩無幾放任沉醉。

「好熱…」深處被滲入的慾望拖進悶熱難耐的空白思緒，毫無抗拒迎接持久的榨取溫熱中開始融入許些滾燙的白濁熱液。

佔據濃稠交融緩緩流下，又再度將那熱流推回最深處。當再感到熟悉的纏綿於上，躁動應許含蓄將至的邀約。

這次再度迎上的快感與上次截然不同，雙方激烈渴望也快至頂點。此時能聽到彼此心聲合拍跳動，靈魂是緊密連結不再有著分別。

原本無力的垂掛的片翼突然緊緊顫抖擁住他，不是因快感所致而是深沉的恐懼，怕著只會為了滿足片刻歡愉又就此離她而去。

原本已建立好遮掩一切思念去面對這個虛偽毫無意義世界，而他的再度出現讓所有的偽裝都潰堤，再也無法構築那完美可悲到曾經能騙過自己謊言。

惶恐著再度把她一人孤獨丟在這少了他不再擁有意義的世界。

「我的天使…」即使天使沒說出口但灰暗的想法又開始去繞繞，而犽宿那可以很清楚的感受到靈魂又突然變得黯淡，感到怒火又上來。

那瞬間又將臥倒在地上，一手撐起光滑的背另一手扶著纖細的腰大力地粗暴抽插。

「妳可真有閒情逸致去分神胡思亂想是吧？」進出聲過於情色響亮變得難以入耳，這次低沉嗓音都被著濺起抽動水聲被蓋過只能略懂幾個音節。

徹底深入把一切都填滿出力貫徹著，直到最後被窒息的綿密逼得一起與著濕熱膩感交合著相容白濁灼熱盡數注射。

「嗚…好燙。」激烈要求到有些支撐不住了，被滿足太徹底了。聲音喊得有些嘶啞，快感中夾雜著痛感。

「哼…別以為這樣可以饒恕妳自以為是的想法。」緩緩吻去被著方才過於粗暴行徑流下的淚水，隨後給予了額頭上那深沉的一吻。

「妳少繼續亂想，每個悶在心裡想法我都知曉得一清二楚，全撥亂怒火全變成慾火去發洩這樣去挑起慾望滿意了沒？我的天使。」

隨後天使微微閉上的雙眼，陷入一片沉思。令慾望簡直要淹沒了他。

「真的要把妳靈魂抽取才懂我的想法？」一陣冷笑瞇起了血紅的雙眸盯著已恍惚不已的神情。

隨後拿起丟在一旁的烈酒一飲，一手扣押著後腦不允許她迴避逃離。一把強吻上餵著中高濃度將含有的清甜滋味全被他的苦澀酒精交換奪取。恣意妄為的用著靈活舌尖挑逗橫掃的唇齒，深入交纏著舌尖去讓缺氧去加快酒精麻痺思緒效用。

「嗚…」一抽離變為極為敏感嫩壁，留餘的交織溫熱也隨之傾泌。隨後背對抱起，雙手緊箍著相比之下懷中嬌小的身軀，指腹無微不至的再度點劃敏感挺立瓣尖上。

「哈啊…還不滿足嗎？唔嗯…」面容染上淺淡紅暈，微醉讓觸覺刺激更為強烈，只能一直畏縮在束縛中緩慢被酒精提升燥熱的助興快感沉溺。

陣陣難耐的親暱讓濕透的緊瓣再度饞涎熱蜜滴下不知足欲求，讓被焚火吻上的慾望不帶著暴躁深沉摩擦推動被解開的淺瓣層。

「喜歡這種嗎？」戲謔又帶著輕微鼻息溫熱的傾吐天使耳畔，輕輕含咀著。

輕微醉意又刻意帶著耳邊跟予下熱烈的雙重刺激酥軟不已，只能以急促的喘息聲回覆。全身癱軟只能躺著任由對方掌控。

「嗚…嗯啊…夠了別…哈啊…太刺激了。」帶著許些的哭腔求情又被傳來的巨幅麻意喊得零散。

看到天使失去對自己的掌控權開始求饒更加狂妄，加速挑摩全是佈滿刺激敏感點的唇層，細膩用著前端擦轉著立起蕊芯帶來更大的快感。

最後轉身看向已按不下的渴求神情，停留在含緊收起前端的慾望邀請前，被著來訪愛膩的熱烈邀約感到搖擺不定躁動著。

「與其佯裝我更喜歡真情模樣。」輕柔吻上微張的櫻桃小嘴主動的深纏舌吻，熱液的回應像是得到主人的允許緩緩進入。皺摺收緊包覆抽動深處遞交著雙方深層的渴求。

使勁灌入對著天使那不斷攀升的傾慕，聆聽那悅耳動聽撩撥嚶嚀。在挺暱的隙間刺激從而又受到對方的緊膩的依附。加速著去要著濕靡的索要，熱流又再淌下深埋其中的慾望。

「嗚…讓我休息一會，一下子就好…別這樣走。」被強制榨取感到虛脫無力，明明已沒有之前的力量還這麼猛烈有些不敢相信。最重要的事現在他在身旁就夠了，因愧疚許久沒有感受安穩睡意開始襲來。

望著直接倒在懷裡入睡，也只好把還未得到滿足慾望的慢慢抽離。就算沒了意識還是緊緊抓著不放，片翼也不肯讓他離去，只能就這樣任由天使抓著一手托起到肩上去歇止下方傳來火辣的痛楚。

自行解決套弄著還脹痛的慾望，但只想要享受天使的愛撫絲毫不受理自己的待遇，只好埋進她的溫熱頸肩去舒緩。剛被標記的佔有痕跡都已消失，只剩原本純淨無瑕的氣息都已沾染玷污表明屬於他一人。

儘管用力的去思想天使殷勤模樣，都不夠讓烙上慾望得到紓解。

「真的很難滿足呢…犽宿。」被濃厚的情慾喘息聲搔弄著耳邊不得安寧。惺忪的眼神對望著，輕柔吻上唇瓣。扶著胸膛緩緩離開懷中，緩緩吻著身下移動。

最後舔吻著那對她放不下的慾望，用著柔軟圓嫩夾住拖動補足剛剛的不滿。巧弄輕點著炙熱周圍，舌頭淺劃與唇瓣不時淺嚐微微滲出透明液體。

對這樣一時興起的侍奉也感到羞臊，但聽到飢渴的喘息也不由得加快用手中捧起的圓軟櫻紅帶來的享受去挑惹更大的反應。

緊含的溫吐感受不斷顫抖的調換反應感到滿意，咂嘴著吸吮偌大的聲響。

對著主動感到動情不已，不時緩緩挺弄著腰間加足要著深層撫弄。像是得到請求一般加深著嚐盡挺直更甚熱意，緩慢的溫熱捲起高漲挑動著。

從舌尖突然抵住套弄下去變為敏感的鈴口感到疑惑，然後是那迷茫紛藍的雙眼深邃凝視，讓他感到渾身一顫。唇瓣用力吮住腫脹疼痛的尖端，不肯得到從天使尋慰上解放加重喘息著。

從不斷溢出的溫熱就知道對方快接近極限想抽離，但她不希望離去想要求著那屬於他的炙熱白濁氣味，只想好好細細品嚐專屬於犽宿的一切。

舌尖從抵上逐漸變為深熱的交纏防止退出不允許洩溢，口中緩慢更加深入，溫熱張含著脹痛更顯難受。

「呼…可真亂來。」聽到沉重又甜蜜嘆息呢喃聲天使也得到許些成就感，當雙手環上她的後頸時，也近乎全被併入其中。

「我也只專屬於妳，一切全由妳所奪，我的天使。」

隨後挺入著數射沸騰灼液，  
嗚咽的吞嚥下濃烈帶著他的氣息。直至全數吞下才退開吸進空氣喘息換氣，隨後又是癱軟倒下被對方緊緊擁住。

「我留在身旁，別丟下我一人…犽宿。」

「就算妳逃到天涯海角我也會殺過去，別想離開我。」

像是得到承諾一樣緩緩再度闔上雙眼，即使知道沒有事物能夠永恆不變，但此時能夠給予要求的安穩別無所求。

「晚安，我的天使。」在臉頰上輕輕一吻，撫摸著被曾是惡魔的自己所折斷的羽翼。也許昔往的惡魔對於那光芒奪目卻無法佔據感到痛恨那令他或是惡魔都著迷不已的天使。

在白晝中逐漸沉浸於夜幕中依戀的無法放手。感受著熄滅的光輝再次熠熠生輝也知足了。

至少現在是如此。

END

Lv258 95.75

**Author's Note:**

> 本來想說大概只有2000字超短破文結果不小心蹦出加深洗眼程度破文(*。∀ﾟ)
> 
> 不過最後的還是跟另一篇結局一樣，不過會壞情致就別寫了(這有情致可言喔？？？)
> 
> 畢竟惡魔去跟凡人哪承受得住，凡人去跟天使還差不多(邏輯死去)
> 
> 天使就是天使擁有與之不能比擬大量 其他平行宇宙可不能用什麼乳的 既然可以當然玩一下 可是不太能形容www  
> 這宇宙犽宿可佔盡甜頭耶(X
> 
> 其實晨曦篇預定是車的，可是後來突然想到惡魔哪懂得自制啊下場會不可收拾的，於是這篇就出來了反正對決剛好兩個結局。所以改成雷玟陪在身邊就很滿足了，所以如果雷玟真的想要會叫她騎乘位解決。當然犽宿都是得不到滿足自行解決。
> 
> 怎麼辦這樣好想要ABO的Alpha雷玟換把Omega犽宿上到爽喔(槓 這發言超危險) 可是不知道怎樣想哪平行時空的RRR (奧德賽犽宿？可是說這個好像有女友來著這樣可能搞NTR 靠 等等要是這個奧德賽女友還不是雷玟 那這樣給他們在平行宇宙有女兒設定是給心酸的嗎！ 這樣以後對象不是雷玟不就等於外遇？就算老婆被自己宰掉也不能這樣亂搞吧 外加宰老哥設定 要是以後有個宇宙是跟塔莉雅不只是師徒關係怎麼辦 犽凝你弟也太浪 嗯咳 抱歉離題了 )
> 
> 呃 大概就是喝醉就忘記吃抑制劑就直接要決鬥打到一半被雷玟的訊息素搞到發情就被反上這樣好了(X 主宇宙我真的不敢亂動他們關係RR


End file.
